death_paradefandomcom-20200222-history
Clavis
Clavis (クラヴィス Kuravisu) is an elevator operator in the arbiter system, as well as a personal valet to Nona. His task is to transport arbiters and guests between floors. Appearance Clavis appears as young man who has no eyes and is never seen without a smile on his face. He has a spiky green hair with a streak of yellow color on the left side of his bangs. In the back, a red sidecut is visible on both sides of his head. He also has piercings on his right ear and nose. His uniform consists of a light brown blazer-like coat with dark brown collar and cuffs atop a white shirt and red tie. Additionally, his coat has two columns of yellow buttons, and yellow hemlines patterned before the cuff. He wears gloves and places his pin on the left side of his collar. On the bottom, he dons brown pants and a pair of black leather shoes. Personality Clavis appears mysterious and formal but always acts amiably and serves with a smile. Clavis enjoys a good drink and likes to tease others. He is very loyal to Nona on a personal level. Plot Clavis was introduced briefly in Episode 2, transporting Nona and the Black-Haired Woman to Quindecim. Clavis' second appearance is in Episode 5, after Nona breaks up the fight between Ginti and Decim. He proceeds to clean up the mess and teases Ginti for getting beat up so easily by Nona. After, Clavis is shown defending Decim from Ginti's criticism and hatred towards him, then gives Decim the day off. In Episode 6, Clavis appears as one of the guests at the concert held by Harada and Mayu at Viginti, and appears to enjoy it. In the flashback introducing Quin in Episode 7, Clavis is shown to be one of the first staff members to meet Decim and Ginti after their creation. Clavis is responsible for taking the two new arbiters to Quindecim, and doesn't let Ginti go without teasing him a little first. At the beginning of Episode 10, Clavis is shown escorting Decim through Nona Ginta when visiting Nona. Later, he and Quin are seen counselling her when discussing Decim's implanted human emotions and Chiyuki's memories. By the end of the episode, Oculus summons Clavis to his floor, wraps his beard around his head and absorbs his memories, finding out about Nona's scheme. Clavis is completely unaware of what Oculus did and leaves politely when he's dismissed. Clavis also appears in Episode 11, in a flashback explaining how the Black-Haired Woman arrived at Quindecim. He, Nona, and Decim are surprised knowing that she remembered passing away, and Nona orders him to carry her back to Nona Ginta to have her memories erased. Clavis' final appearance is in Episode 12, where he hesitantly takes Decim and Chiyuki down to the lowest level, where the dummies are disposed of. He is skeptical of this request, but obeys Decim and grants him access to the floor. At the end of the episode, he appears in Viginti, asking Ginti where Memine was. Surprised to hear that she had disappeared, Clavis leans over the counter and asks Ginti for a drink. The fate of Clavis remains unknown, but it is likely he continued his duties as an elevator operator and as Nona's attendant following the events of Season 1. Relationships [[Nona|'Nona']] The two seem to be on friendly terms and Nona seems to trust him as he is aware Decim is an arbiter with human emotions despite the fact that Nona has hidden this from everyone else. Unfortunately, Oculus used this to his advantage as he was able to read Clavis' mind to find out what Nona was hiding from him. Clavis serves as her extremely loyal valet. [[Decim|'Decim']] The two seem to have a good relationship as the two both greet each other politely and seem friendly to each other. [[Ginti|'Ginti']] Clavis has a complicated relationship with Ginti due to the behaviour of the red haired arbiter. Clavis likes to tease him, but when Ginti lost Memine, Clavis stayed at his side. It's fairly implied that Clavis appreciates Ginti, even more since he can tease him easily since the first time he has met him. Trivia * His name is Latin for "key", possibly referring to the way he escorts other arbiters to their respective floors.http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/clavis#Latin * He seems to like music as he attended Harada's impromptu concert and seemed to enjoy it along with Mayu. * Clavis is the only elevator operator seen in the series. * Clavis is also the only character in the series who does not show his eyes, meaning he could be something different from an arbiter. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters